ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tragould
Hey, welcome to Ben 10: Fan Fiction Wiki, sorry your trapped block, but i just might hope you can help out the season 2 rumors of Ultimate Alien Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:46, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I can help all you just got to do is ask! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Will you, Travis Gould, help me on the Rumors for the season 2 20 episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, please? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, you're unblocked now, since you are, will you help on the Rumors for Ultimate Alien Season 2 20 Episodes page, with Gwen being trapped with Old George while the robot Gwens take over her place, please? P.S.: I have a talk page Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Any titles and info on episodes 47-52? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:46, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You sure Gwen's dad is the real Main Villain of season 2? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:59, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Larry my friend I have come to know and got suspicious of Frank during the time, and I believe well all father's real disires were to gain a son! as since Charmcaster as the Real Gwen, I would say since she said that her father was killed by Adwaita, it could be the man he was that died, the idea came from Scar (Lion King), and Nizam (Prince of Persia) because they could sometimes get jealous of their brothers! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Who do you think will be Ben's true love? Kai, Elena or Julie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I think Julie because Ben got to know her more than the others, lets keep our finger crossed OK! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 19:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould But Ben dosen't exactly know who Julie is anymore, he's kinda depressed over Elena Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What does Inorcat and Julie's more japanese style look like? BTW, can you fill in more info in the season finale, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) well my friend, Julie's Japanese style is well like she has the similar oriental hair style, and Inorcat well his human form was once Japanese until he became dark matter and fused himself with dead organisms, for the finale I think the Robot Gwen is behind it just to poison Ben's mind and to keep Julie and him apart, and the Season Finale Ben would stop his depression and realize the real love that's right infront of him the whole time Julie! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Well, since you said that now, do you think Kai will be with Alan Albright? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What was the lying future Paradox said to Ben, and are Gwen and Kevin torn apart now? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) he lied about his future self being his true future self, because we know Ben doesn't absorb the aliens in his body or grow like Humungasaur, only Kevin can absorb and I'm thinking that Gwen and Kevin will tore apart because the Robot replace Gwen before Alien Force began. Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Who do you think is the new voice of Gwen and Kevin?, do you think Kim Mai Guest will play Julie's new voice actress? Scott Weinger as Kevin, Rene O'Connor as Gwen, Cam Clarke as Ben, yes Kim Mai Guest as Julie, Mark Hamill as Forever Knight Sir Fathnir, and Clancy Brown as Forever Knight Sir Lance! Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) What will Julie's new clothes look like? Julies new Cloth's would be like Yumi's first Season from Code Lyoko, mixed with Iris's design from Pokemon: Black and white. Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Enough Okay, you guys are really pissing me off. No offense but it's like you 2 are... ummm... how can I say the word? Well anyway, this isn't a place just to write messages and wait for the other to reply, that's what is for. As for your comment on saying that You have a talk page while Trag (which rymes with a curse where I can't get used to) doesn't, that is because you're already on the page. When you put a link on the page that you're putting the link on, it'll just show bold. Okay? --FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 22:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jacob Tennyson NedTennyson AnnTennyson Dan Tennyson Autobot Jonathan Tennyson Josh Mccoy Tennyson HelixParticubeTennysonX Tennyson10.0 and more... FCAT=Fire Crisis at Thinking 22:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you write the season 2 finale title and info, please? ofcourse I can Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:46, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you think Julie will have long oriental hair? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) well it depends if she doesn't want Ben to have a beard in the future! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 14:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, remember Inorcat and Ricorinous?, can you put them as the main antagonists of season 3, and can you make a season 3, and Alan Albright and Kai Green becoming a couple, please? Season 3, I think you make a brilliant Idea, I should a met you some time ago, I think Innorcat should be the Main antagonist,for the couple you picked I thought up through out the first part, but then the second part they become a couple! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you create a Ben 10: Ultimate Alien video game called Vilgax Returns with a borrowing of a contributer from Wikipedia, with the bosses, Vilgax, Psyphon (in India), Enoch (in Las Vegas), Clancy, Zs'Skayr (in Anur Phaetos), Dr. Animo, Gorvan, Darkstar (n Chicago), Charmcaster, Albedo (in Brazil), Vreedle Brothers (in Pyros), Sunder, Kraab, Sixsix (in Cape Carnival), Sevenseven (in Dublin), Terracotta General, Terracotta Dragon, Zombozo, Overlord, Adwaita, Aggregor (in Bellwood), Techadon, Sunny and Antonio, Dr. Viktor (in Transylvania), D'Void (in the Null Void), the Lucubra, Rojo, Vulkanus (in Beijing), Kevin in his Ultimate form, Eon and Serpent? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure I have the money, nore the equipment maybe we should vote and give the company that creates the show the idea, only make the Robot Gwen the final boss after Vilgax, also I think you should make it similar to Spyro your friend Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Made the season 3 episode guide, will fill the aliens, plots and titles, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Where is it? just to know it's not lost! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:35, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i created a Season 2 Final Episode Guide, with the episodes from the Rumors, can you add the aliens and plots, please? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 new season Maybe not. IDK PS: When you are leaving a message put four tidles (~) after the text. Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 09:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, sorry i didn't get your message about the Good and Bad team thing, but i have 2 questions to ask: 1, do you know a voice actress for Kai?, 2, what are the members of good and bad? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) For Kai it would be Andrea Baker famous for voice of Clover on Totally Spies! and for the Good and Bad Team, well you can pick nine of your favorite good guy actors and bad guy actors for Pokesqaud Blue and I'll see which character that I created matched, do you get the message let me know if it's confusing or not! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 15:02, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Okay, my good guy actors are Yuri Lowenthal, cause he played Ben, Maggie Blue O'Hara, cause she played Shadowcat in X-Men Evolution, make their characters (not Ben and Shadowcat, but different main characters) be a couple, Khary Payton, cause he played Aqualad in Young Justice, Will Friedle, cause he played Blue Beetle in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Cree Summer, cause she played Vixen in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Stephanie Leimlin, cause she played Artemis in Young Justice, Grey DeLisle, cause she played Daphne in Scooby-Doo, Nolan North, cause he played Superboy in Young Justice and Megan Fahlenbock, cause she played Gwen in Total Drama Island, and my bad guy actors are Tom Felton, cause he played Draco in Harry Potter, Kelly Hu, cause she played Cheshire in Young Justice, Christopher Gray, cause he played Avalanche in X-Men Evolution, Bumper Robinson, cause he played Boliver Trask in X-Men Origins: Wolverine the Video Game, James Arnold Taylor, cause he played Wotan in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Greg Cipes, cause he played Adonis in Teen Titans, Tara Strong, cause she played Esper Lass in Legion of Super-Heroes, Phil LaMar, cause he played Wonder Man in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Mark Hamill for the main villain Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I already did a Red Team, this time i'll do 9 bad guy actors and you do the good guy actors ok? Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 23:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey can you edit things on Alien Movie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) No i mean some parody spoofs replacing the action ones with the funny versions of them with people getting hit by things and telling jokes and boys screaming like girls and Big Time Rush dancing the dance of the spoof of Twilight, which is just like Date Movie, Epic Movie, Meet the Spartans, Superhero Movie and the Twilight Spoof Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) oh I see what you mean! now about the 9 good guy actors?, I got Robin Atkin Downes who played Baron Zemo on Avenger's Earth's Mightiest Heroes as one of the 9 bad guy voices, Vanessa Marshall who played Black Widow from Avengers, Khary Payton who played Deuce on Loonatics Unleashed, Cam Clarke who played Rocksteady in TMNT (80's), Keone Young who played Silver Samurai on Wolverine and the X-Men, Jeff Bennett who played Huntsman on American Dragon: Jake Long, Quinton Flynn who played Meleketh on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Mona Marshall who voiced the Female sorcerors on Jackie Chan Adventures, and Miguel Ferrer who played Shan-Yu on Mulan! Yes, just let me do one thing on Fan Fiction Wiki then i'll come back Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey which wikia is Pokesquad XD at? P.S.: Since Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 is still up, remember Lt. Steel in Framed? He can go with a vendetta against Kevin Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) it's on Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite! it's still in developement but you can right idea's if you like! Lt. Steel actually was killed by a Forver Knight years ago but his son actually helped Ben realize the truth! it's on Pokemon, Ben 10, Heroes Unite! it's still in developement but you can right idea's if you like! Lt. Steel actually was killed by a Forver Knight years ago but his son actually helped Ben realize the truth! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 20:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC)Tragould (Talk) 15:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, those Professor Paradox scenes you put in Alien Movie, uh, what scenes where they from, can you make a live-action movie starring Ryan Kelley as Ben, an red haired actress as Gwen, Nathan Keyes as Kevin, Ioan Grufford as Paradox, and an unknown time master as a main antagonist, which was created before Alien Movie? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) let me think about it and maybe I'll come up with something! Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 20:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, can you make episode 12 starring Ben as a girl in this episode while getting a sting shot by Sevenseven, who was sent by Sir Lance to do so, while his family was getting ready for a family event? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 00:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Tragould, can you make a photo gallery of BEN 10: CALL OF THE WILD, which also features Gwen and Julie's new design as mermaids, and Ben and Kevin in their feminine forms? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Let's talk about ages and timelines What years do you think happened and how old are other chracters: 1st century: * a time when the stories of the Bible was told, and when Man spread across the land. The Aliens that first crashed landed and were to be believed to be gods or demons! 2nd century: * a tme when heroes like Beowulf, Hercules, Thor, and even King Arthur fought Dragons (Kevin Levin's true kind and origin)! 3rd century: * 300: The Lucubra is created * The Time when the Forever Knights tried to control the world but was stopped by the Dragon Lords (which Kevin was a Black Dragon Lord with his brother) had stopped the Forver Knights and bannished them from the lands of old. 4th century: * the time when Man traveled to America and discovered the the first portal that Paradox fell into some ages ago. Azmuth was at that time constructing the Omnitrix! 5th century: * A time when the Nega-Bots (The Robot Gwen) were formed while Men was getting to know America! 6th century: * Kevin Levin's true birth origin and was in the time when Indaustry began! 7th century: * A time when Ben Tennyson's ancestor, Colonel Curtis Franks help win the Revolutionary War. 8th century: * 9th century: * 10th century: * 11th century: * 12th century: * 13th century: * 14th century: * 15th century: * 16th century: * 17th century: * 18th century: *1808: Sir George is born 19th century: *1926: Professor Paradox is born. *1938: Vera Tennyson is born. *1940: Gordon Tennyson is born. *1942: Max Tennyson is born. *1946: Hex and Aloysius James Animore are born. *1948: King Xarion is born. *1956: Professor Paradox disappears at age 30. *1957: Prisoner 775 is born. *1958: Max Tennyson is recruited into the Plumbers after helping stop the Synthroid. *1966: Mrs. Levin is born. *1970: Sandra Tennyson is born. *1973: Joel Tennyson is born. *1976: Camille Mann is born. *1980: Joey is born. *1981: Frightwig is born. *1983: Prince Gyula is born. *1987: Charmcaster is born. *1988: Kenneth Tennyson is born. *1989: Jennifer Nocturne is born. *1992: Ben, Gwen, Sunny Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Kai Green, Elena Validus, Pierce and Helen Wheels is born. *1994: Cooper Daniels is born. *1995: Devin Levin is killed. *1997: Alan Albright is born. *1998: Jimmy Jones is born. 20th century - 21st centrury: * Where Kevin finnaly released the Robot Gwen and replaced the Real one till this day! Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 21:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Ben 10: Race Against Time You know, in the alternate timeline in Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra didn't want him to call him "mommy and daddy", "mother and father" and "mom and dad", why?, do you think Ben's has birth-parents? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe because they were probably his adopted Parents, If he does maybe it's just like Spider-Man, being raised only by the Grandfather, and I believe Kevin Probaly something to do with it! Can you edit some things in Ben 10 (2013 film)? Larry1996 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC)